New Student
by HeHo99
Summary: Scott is the bad student type. He always forgets to study and get bad grades, but his only friend Sam is the opposite. He has good grades and a beautiful, popular girlfirend. One day a new girl comes to town, her name is Dawn and she is the creepiest girl Scott has ever met! But what happens when they're forced to spend time together? (Rated T, because reasons) - First Fanfic!
1. Welcome Dawn

**A/N: Hi! This is my first Dott fanfic, so I hope you guys can tell me how it is C: I don't know how long it's going to be:/ The first chapters may be a bit boring, but it gets better^^ I'm Norwegian so I'm sorry if I spell something wrong Enjoy! x**

I sighed as I walked down the road, on my way to school. My backpack was so heavy because of all the damn books. This is just too stressful, we have two oral presentations today and I took the wrong books with me home. Why me? I always do things wrong. I'm actually lucky if I get a C! Or a D…

I could almost see the school as I heard my name being yelled behind me. Please tell me that it's not Sam

"Hi Scott!"

Why? "Hi Sam…" He is so annoying, but still my only friend.

I am one of the unpopular guys. I sometimes skip class, but Sam always makes an excuse to the teacher so he can go and find me. I don't understand why, I mean, he always get good grades (besides physical activities) so why does he want to help me?

"So are you ready for the presentation today?" Sam asked as he waved to his girlfriend, the most rich and popular girl, Dakota. No one knows how they got together...

"No" I simply said, "I don't really care."

"Scott, I think you should care about school, it's important and…" Sam continued. He always tells me the same thing. So it's starting to get REALLY annoying.

…

I was now sitting in my first class, nature science. It's boring and I don't understand why we're going to learn about plants or anything like that. I don't need it! Actually, WHO needs it! The boredom took over me and I was about to fall asleep when the teacher said something that caught my attention.

"And I want you all to meet our new student, Dawn Woods. Welcome Dawn! Do you want to tell a little bit about yourself?"

The blond girl who has mysteriously came in through the door without me noticing smiled and opened her purple lips,

"Thank you Mrs. Williams. My name is Dawn, and I just moved here with my mom and younger brother. I love nature and all the small, beautiful creatures out there."

"That's interesting Dawn, please take a seat next to…the ginger, Scott"

Dawn smiled as she walked in my direction. She sat down next to me and stared. Not at the blackboard or the teacher. At me. Great, now I'm going to sit next to a weirdo the rest of the year. As long as she doesn't talk to me, I can survi-

"Hello Scott, your aura tells me that you're mad? What is wrong?" Dawn asked. I just looked at her with a shocked face, did she just say aura?

"What?" I asked as my attention was now on Dawn.

"I can read auras, and it seems like yours not that bright" she simply answered. I already got a nickname for her, creepy girl and that's for sure!

"Listen Dawn…I really don't want to talk to you right now, so can we both just pretend that we're sitting alone?" I snapped and looked out of the window, stupid creepy girl. It's her first day and she already freaks me out! Please tell me that we DON'T have more classes together!

"I'm sorry that you lost your mom, I lost my dad."

…

"AND THEN SHE SUDDENLY KNEW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME" I screamed to Sam, this is the creepiest day EVER! She is a NEW student; she came TODAY, but acts like she knew me since we were BORN!

"Maybe she is your lost twin or something? For in one of my favorite video games the…"

"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE SAM, I KNOW THAT I NEVER HAD A TWIN AND SHE DOES NOT LOOK A BIT LIKE ME AT ALL!" I screamed one more time "And besides, that's just a VIDEOGAME!"

Sam looked a bit hurt, "I'm sorry Scott, I just wanted to help"

"Whatever" I answered and sat down, eating the rest of my disgusting lunch. To my surprise, Sam was still sitting with me.

We ate our lunch in silence until…

"Greetings, do you mind if I sit with you?" that voice.

"Hi there! It's ok, you can sit with us, and my name is Sam and-" Sam got interrupted.

"Scott." The blond said as she sat down, "My name is Dawn"

Sam looked over at me, but I just looked down at my food. Great, now creepy girl is going to eat lunch with us. That's all I needed…

"So Dawn, you know Scott already?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes…but he has already told you." Dawn answered and gave Sam a confused look.

"Ohh…" was the only thing Sam said. I looked over at Sam, he was a bit shocked, but just shrugged and carried on.

"Have you made some friends here?" Sam asked while he smiled and waved to Dakota.

"No. Everyone I've talked to things I'm creepy. Just as usual. I always move to different schools because of the same reactions I get. I bet that in two days, I'm getting bullied." Dawn answered like it was no big deal. Sam just stared with open mouth and looked over at me. I was shocked too, but I had my usual bored face on.

"Dawn, I don't know why people will bully you or why they think you're creepy" Sam said as he looked over at me when he said the last part. "But I think you're FREAKIN' AWESOME! You can be me and Scotts new friend! I've always wanted a friend that can see the future and stuff!" Sam shouted happy with a big grin.

"You're so nice Sam, of course I want to be your friend!" Dawn smiled, "And Scott. I'm sorry for scaring you, sometimes I just talk. Forgive me?"

I just looked at Dawn with hope in her eyes, and Sam giving me a thumb up.

"You didn't scare me, and there's nothing to forgive. And you can call me whatever you want, just don't annoy me." I snapped.

Dawn nodded and Sam gave me a big grin. But then Sam suddenly asked, "Hey Dawn! Do you want to join me, Dakota and Scott tonight? We're gonna watch a movie!"

No, no, no, no, NO!

"Yes! I really look forward to it!"

Damn

**A/N Hope you liked the first chapter C: It's not so good and a bit boring as I told you, but I hope you can Review and tell me what you think or give me some ideas! Thank you so much, bye x**


	2. Movie Night

**A/N Hi:3 The last chapter was a bit short, so I decided to publish one more! But I really want to know what you think about this story, so can you please review? You would make me so happy!^^ Now enjoy x**

"WHY did you ask her to join us!?" I screamed while Sam and I walked home at the end of the day.

"She is our friend Scott and I-"

"She is OUR friend or YOUR friend!?" I shouted, getting more and more irritated. Why did he just invite her? He could at least ask me first! Actually, Dakota wasn't supposed to join us either, but he begged me so I had to say yes. It would be ok to let Dawn hang out with us, IF SHE WASN'T CREEPY AS HELL!

"Sorry Scott, I felt bad for her. I just hope Dawn and Dakota can be friends so Dawn won't move, she is awesome!" Sam said as he stopped. "But if you really don't wa-"

"Whatever, she can join us" I snapped. I am still angry, but I don't want to fight now. I have already irritated pappy, so I don't want more people to deal with.

"Awesome Scott! So tonight? At my place?" Sam said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah sure whatever" I said and started to walk to my house.

"See you later then! Bye!" Sam shouted after me. Yeah, see ya later stupid.

…

I sat on my bed, looking out at the sky, waiting for the sun to go down. Pappy took my phone away from me, that's my punishment for not listening to him. Everything's just so annoying right now. Like, how did that creepy girl know so much about me? Just like she had stalked me since I was born! I lay down on the bed as the sun started to go down. One thing she didn't know was that I loved to watch the stars. NO ONE knows. It calms me down when life gets messed up.

I slowly looked over at the clock, 5:45 PM. Should I begin on my way to Sam now? Maybe I should, so I can choose the movie alone with Sam. I got up from my bed and walked down the stairs. Strange, Pappy is not in the living room watching the match as usual. He always does that on Friday nights. I just shrugged and walked out.

It was starting to get colder outside. Typical me is that I always forget jacket, Sam's house is not that far away, so I'll survive. I was about to round a corner when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned quickly around, hoping to find no one, but ending up seeing creepy girl. Great…

"You forgot your jacket Scott, that's not a good idea in this cold weather! Here, borrow my scarf!" Dawn said with a small smile on her face as she offered her scarf. I just looked away,

"No thanks, but I am fine" I simply said as I started to walk again. Dawn stared at me, probably a bit hurt, but started to walk beside me.

"The sky is beautiful tonight" she said as she looked at the starts that started to get visible.

"Whatever" I mumbled, trying to go faster. Those she likes to look at the starts too?

"So, which move are we going to watch tonight?" Dawn asked looking at me with a smile.

"I don't know. But something scary is what I want" I answered, looking back at her. I really haven't studied her face before. From her blue eyes to her light purple lips. She seems like a person who always smiles. And she has that sparkle in her eyes, you know, the one when someone is really happy. To be honest, she isn't actually ugly and-

"Scott? Do you listen to me?" Dawn asked with a worried face.

"Ugh, yes." I simply answered, did I really start to daydream about her?

"Well…" she smiled again, "we're in front of Sam's door now"

I turned around to see Sam's big brown door. Wow, how long was I lost in my thoughts? I looked over at Dawn again with my confused look. She just smiled and giggled. Dawn was just about to say something when Sam opened the door.

"Hi there Scott…and Dawn?" Sam looked just confused as I looked. "Did you guys walk together?" he asked as he let us come inside.

"I met him on the way" Dawn answered as she took her jacket off. I kicked off my shoes and walked over to the sofa.

"Well, that's nice, Dakota is on her way! I'll go and find a movie in the basement, what do you want to watch?" Sam asked with a smile as he opened the basement door.

"Same for me as long as it's scary" I said as I turned on the TV. Dawn sat down beside me, "It's the same for me Sam, choose something that fits!" she said and smiled. Sam nodded and went down. Dawn and I sat in silence and watched TV, until we heard a knock on the door. Probably Dakota or a psycho killer.

"I'll open it" Dawn said and walked out of the room. Not long after I heard Dakota's annoying voice. Sadly it wasn't a killer.

"Hi Scott, you're still grumpy as usual?" Dakota asked as she started to laugh. Dawn just sat down beside me and smiled again. I put my bored face on and just looked at her.

"Really funny daddy's girl, but I think I'm here to watch a movie. Not you make a fool out of yourself. Dakota glared back and was about to say something when

"I FOUND A MOVIE! Oh, hi Dakota!"

"Saaaam!" Dakota shouted as she pulled Sam into a big hug. Sam hugged back, while Dawn and I just watched them. Awkward.

"So…what's the name of the movie?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh!" Sam quickly pulled away from Dakota and sat down beside Dawn, "The house without door, is that scary enough?" Sam asked me.

"I haven't seen it before, but whatever." I simply said and shrugged.

"It's ok for me" Dawn said with a smile, but then Dakota began…

"Sam…I don't really like scary movies, can you chose something less scary? Please?" she asked with her "cute" face. Sam looked over at me, but I shook my head.

"Ehm…Dakota, if we watch this movie first. You and Dawn can chose a girl movie later! Ok?" Sam asked with a big smile. Dakota nodded with a scared look on her face.

"Promise that you won't leave me under the movie!" Dakota demanded.

"I promise love!" Sam said as he walked over to the DVD and put the CD in.

"Don't worry Dakota, movies aren't real." Dawn said as she gave Dakota a small smile. Dakota was about to answer when I interrupted them

"Quiet, I'm trying to watch here…"

"The movie has not even started yet" Dakota snapped.

"Whatever" Stupid girls.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed! C: If it's not too much, please review and tell me what you think. I really need to know so I can continue. Thank u x **


	3. Into The Dark

**A/N Hi! Thank you all so much for the good feedback! It makes me so happy C: And yes, I'll put some more characters in this story;) But for now, enjoy!**

The movie wasn't the best movie ever. Dakota couldn't stop screaming and Sam had to stop the movie MANY times, just because he had to use the bathroom. But Dawn, she sat quiet all the time, if I don't count the times she tried to calm down daddy's girl. Dawn is creepy, but I don't mind watch a movie with her again, but NEVER will I EVER watch with Dakota!

"So…ready to choose a movie Dakota?" Sam asked the rich girl. Dakota looked up at Sam and nodded, still scared.

"But…I don't want to go into the basement…" Dakota mumbled.

"Aww…Don't worry Dakota! Scott, Dawn and I are with you!" Sam said calmly as he holds his arms around her. Once again, Sam makes me do something I don't want. It's not that I'm scared; it's just that I don't want to go with his stupid girlfriend.

"Promise that you'll hold my hand?" Dakota asked the gamer. Sam gave her a smile,

"Promise"

…

Actually I've never been to Sam's basement. Maybe once when we were younger, but I don't remember anything. Sam opened the door and a cold breeze hit me. It's pretty cold and dark down there, so Sam had to give us some flashlights.

"I want to go in the middle" Dakota screamed as she squeezed herself in between Dawn and I. "Sam come here, behind me!"

"Ok Dakota, what about you Scott? First or last?" Sam asked me.

"If you don't want to go first, I can do it" Dawn offered as she looked at me with a smile. I gave her my same old bored look.

"I'll go first, I'm not a scared daddy's girl like someone else" I answered as I said the last part looking at Dakota who had a mad face now. Dawn nodded and smiled. So…she never gets angry or something?

I sighed and took my first steps down the cold stairs. I had already started to shiver, but I don't think we will use more than 5 minutes or something. I turned on my flashlight when I reached the cold basement floor.

"The movies are into that room Scott" Sam said as he pointed at the green door at the end of the hall.

"Always at the end! Why?" Dakota whined. I rolled my eyes and started to walk with the others right behind me. There were many things in Sam's basement, table tennis, a big TV screen, tons of video games and the most awesome gaming chair I've ever seen! Why haven't I seen these things before?

I opened the door to find thousands of movies. I just stared at them with open mouth. Have did he get all this things?

"Here Dakota, you and Dawn can choose now."

…

Dakota has still not chosen a movie. Dawn said she didn't mind which movie Dakota wanted, but Dakota can't probably find a stupid girly movie. Sam is helping her now, while Dawn and I are waiting.

"What did you think about the movie?" Dawn suddenly asked me.

"Not the best movie ever" I quickly said. I'm so cold right now, so I really don't want to talk.

"Scott you shiver!" Dawn said as she took her hand on my shoulder. "Oh no! You're so cold! Here, take my jacket, maybe it's a bit small, but you really need it now!" Dawn took her jacket off her and put it around me. I would take it off me if I wasn't freezing to death.

"Thanks…" I mumbled and looked away. Dawn gave me a smile.

"You're welcome." She said with a soft voice, "I think the movie was a bit boring, it would be funnier if it was scarier" she simply said. I gave her a questioning look. Dawn LIKES scary movies?

"Do you like scary movies!?" I asked as I started to feel a bit warmer. She nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I think it's funny! I also like documentaries about mother earth." She answered. I still stared at her with a shocked face. It's kind of weird to think that Dawn likes scary movies. She looks like a girl who just cares about nature and animals and nothing else. Like a nature freak.

"I FOUND A MOVIE!" Dakota screamed. Damn.

…

"HOW CAN SHE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HIM!?" Dakota screamed as she wiped away her tears. The movie was almost over and then I can go home. Dakota has screamed and cried under the whole movie and Sam cried sometimes too… but Dawn didn't, weird?

When Sam turned off the TV, I immediately got up.

"Finally…I'll go now, the half of the night was nice Sam. See ya" I said as I walked over to my shoes.

"Thank you Sam. See you on Monday? Good night" Dawn said as she walked over to where I was.

"Ok, bye guys!" Sam shouted from the living room.

…

"The night sky is so beautiful. Look at the stars Scott" Dawn said as she pointed up. I looked at the dark starry sky.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you guys tonight." Dawn said as she gave me a smile.

"Whatever" I mumbled back.

"I hope we can hang out sometimes!" She said and looked up at the stars again. "Well, I'll see you on Monday. Good night"

"Night" I mumbled back as Dawn slowly walked away and waved.

**A/N I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all so much again! C: Please Review and tell me what you think, bye x**


	4. Terrible Saturday

**A/N Hi everyone! I just want to thank you again for Reviews! It makes me so happy when I get good feedback and it makes me want to continue this story. So if you Review this story you would make me extremely happy! Now, enjoy x**

Saturday morning. I just woke up and I'm now on my way down to eat breakfast. I had a weird dream last night. I dreamt that I was lying down on a hill. I was watching the stars, all alone. But suddenly I heard Dawn's soft voice next to me. And then I woke up.

I was eating my cereal while I thought about my dream. I usually dream that I am back on the farm again. The horrible farm. I remember all the times Pappy made me wake up early in the morning so I could do my stupid jobs. And some hours later eat a disgusting breakfast my mom made me. I did that over and over again, until the day I lost mom. That was the day Pappy started to drink and we moved to this town. I remember it like it happened yesterday. Well…that's the past and today is today.

…

Walked around in the city, alone as usual. Sam is always busy on Saturdays and sometimes Sundays. He is either with Dakota or he is gaming. Typical him. I don't have so much to do. Pappy never pay so much attention to me like before, I don't have a job or something and I have only one busy friend. I'm SO lucky…

I walked into the club for 16 – 20 years olds. I don't hang out there so much, but everyone's there right now, so why not? I opened the door and saw the typical gangs. Geoff, Bridgette and the rest of the popular party people. Gwen making out with her boyfriend Duncan while Courtney glares. Trent singing and playing his guitar on the stage. Brick, Jo and Lightning competing about everything. And the rest same old people I hate. I sighed and walked in, trying to find someone a bit interesting to talk to.

I was about to round a corner when I saw the bookworms. Maybe I should bother them a little bit, like, just for fun? I smiled as I got closer to the losers. But then I stopped in schock. What the hell is Dawn doing with them!?

I looked at Dawn. Smiling and laugh about something Noah said. Why is she with him? She said she didn't have any friends! And suddenly she is best friend with the most irritating and boring person ever? I felt that I was starting to get real mad…but why? I don't care; she is not my friend so why should I care? I turned around and started to walk away. But I think I went the wrong direction? Because now I'm standing right in front of creepy girl and the bookworm. Dawn turned her attention at me and smiled.

"Hello Scott, I didn't know that you were here?" she said and smiled Noah just stared with his same bored look at me.

"I didn't know that you were here either. And I thought you said you didn't have any friends?" I asked her with an irritated voice.

"I was looking around the city, since I'm new. And then I suddenly walked into Noah, who sits beside me in French, and we started to talk. And that's how I ended up here. But yes, Sam, Dakota and you are my friends, but Noah is now too!" Dawn answered me. "Do you want to hang out with us?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't want to hang out with nerds" I simply said as I gave Noah my "get out of here" look. He just rolled his eyes.

"And I don't want to hang out with stupid farmer gingers" he answered. Now I was mad. I looked over at Dawn who glared at both of us because of our behavior, but I really didn't care now. I took a grip on Noah's sweater and was about to punch, but Dawn stopped me by holding tight around my wrist.

"Scott! Don't do it! Violence solves nothing" she said as her grip tightened. I sighed and let go of Noah, got easily away from Dawn's grip and walked out.

…

I was now sitting on a small café far away from the stupid club. I should have punched Noah and NOT stopped. Why didn't I just do it? Dawn's grip around my wrist wasn't that tight, so I could just punched him if I wanted. But why did I stop? Because I felt that he wasn't worth it? Because I'm starting to get nicer? Probably not that one… or because of Dawn?

I shook my head at the last thought and let out a small chuckle. Because of Dawn? That is just ridiculous! I don't care about her! She can do whatever she wants to! I don't CARE and-

"Hi Scott…" I heard someone mumble behind me. I turned around to find Dawn standing there looking at me with a sad face.

"Hi…" I mumbled back. Did she come after me?

"Can I take a seat?" she asked me. I nodded as she sat down on the other side of the small table.

"Scott, I'm sorry and I-"

"Forget it. It was just a stupid little fight. You weren't involved." I interrupted her. She just looked at me and then nodded hardly noticeable. We just sat there for a while, in silence. We didn't even look at each other.

"Scott, I know you a little bit more than the others…can I ask you a question?" Dawn asked me without making eye contact.

"Ok…" I mumbled.

"Noah asked me out. Do you think it's a bit early or should I say yes?" she asked me.

My eyes widened, WHAT did she just ask me!?

**A/N What did you think about this chapter?^^ I hope you liked it! Please Review, see you next time!**


	5. The Worst Feeling

**A/N Hi! Sorry I couldn't update earlier, I was very busy;( But now I'm here with a new chapter! Enjoy x**

I just stared at Dawn in shock. Did she just tell me that NOAH asked her out!? No. How dare that idiot! I don't care that I don't care about her anymore; I felt that the anger took over me and now I found myself screaming at her.

"WHAT DID THAT SARCASTIC LITTLE SON OF A B**** DO?" I screamed at her as I stood up from my chair. Dawn stared at me with an open mouth. We just looked at each other in silence, until I had to break it; I sighed and sat down again.

"And YOU want ME to tell you what to do?" I said with a stern and irritated voice, but lower than last time. Dawn was still in shock, but she slowly nodded. I looked at her and tried to calm myself down. Why did I actually care so much? I don't care about her? So why am I feeling a bit…jealous?

"I don't think you should go out with him" I simply said. Dawn finally closed her mouth.

"Why…?" she asked me, still a bit scared because of me. Great. Now she is SCARED of me…

"Because you just met him and he is not good for you. He is a jerk and the only thing he does is to eat and study." I said like a pro.

"You're right that I don't know him so well. But I've hanged out with him almost the whole day now and I think he is very nice and funny. So maybe I should ask him to go out as just friends to get to know each other, before we call it a date. What do you think about that Scott?" she said as she played with some keys she took out of her pocket while she talked.

"I think you should say no and just drop him." I answered a bit annoyed. Why can't she just understand that Noah is a jerk? She looked a bit mad now

"You know what Scott?" she said with a hissed voice. "I think it's good for me to try to get to know him a little bit. So I'm going to say YES and I don't want to talk to you about it anymore. Goodbye" and with that she stood up and walked away from the café. Leaving me all alone.

…

I kicked some rocks as I was on my way home. I've never had this feeling before. I have never felt so jealous in my life before, like NEVER! And why do I care about Dawn all of sudden? I'm not a person who cares about people and things like that. I hate this feeling so much! I felt the anger rise inside me again. I just wanted to punch someone right now. Someone with the name Noah.

I walked down the street with a mad look on my face. People stared weird at me, but right now, I didn't care. Not at all. All I want is to get rid of my jealousy. I don't want to feel this feeling ever again!

But suddenly a thought hit me.

Maybe I have a crush on Dawn? I quickly shook that stupid thought out of my head, NO WAY!I'm never going to fall in love with a creepy, nature freak! I chuckled. Scott, the most carefree, rudest and awesome person ever, IN LOVE? Like that's going to happen!

I could finally see my house, and I was about to walk into the entrance, when someone stopped me. Not someone actually, more like a sound…of someone crying? I looked behind me, but I couldn't see anyone. I tried my best to hear where the sound is coming from. It's a girl, she is not far away from here, and her crying is familiar. I just stood like that for some minutes until I sighed and decided that I could check it out. Don't get me wrong, I'm not getting softer or anything like that! I just want to know who and why the person cries!

I rounded the corner of my house when I saw the girl, sitting at the end of the sidewalk, crying. Courtney.

She lives not so far away from here, in the same neighborhood. We don't have so many classes together, but she knows who I am and I know who she is. After her breakup with Duncan, she has been VERY miserable. She can't get over him. I often see her cry in the cafeteria, but I've never talked to her. I just don't care. And I still don't care.

I turned around and started to walk away from her, but again, I ended up walking the wrong direction. And before I knew it. I was sitting right next to her. WHAT is going on with me!?

"WHAT do you want!?" she screamed with a hoarse voice. I could now see her face clearly. Her eyes were so red because of her crying and it didn't look like she was very well.

"I just wanted to know why you can't stop crying all the time" I answered her. I knew it was because of the breakup, but I couldn't find anything else to say. She just looked at me with a mad face.

"And WHY should I tell YOU!?" she screamed one more time.

"Ok, I know it is because of Duncan, everyone knows it. But WHY can't you get over him? I mean it's been over a year!" I confessed. The mad look on her face disappeared and a sad one came.

"Because I loved him so much" she whispered.

**A/N I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! C: Thank you all so much for the Reviews! It gives me inspiration to continue! So please Review? C: Thank u, bye x**


	6. Stop Following Me

**A/N I just want to say, THANK YOU! When I saw the new Reviews I couldn't stop smiling! C: Thank you all so much and you don't know how happy I get when I get good feedback! Hehe x And I also want to apologize because I haven't updated for a while :( I'm really sorry… But I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Damn alarm clock. I opened my eyes slowly and looked over at my noisy little clock. I quickly threw it into the wall, turned around and tried to fall asleep again. But then I suddenly remembered. It's Monday.

I jumped out of my bed and walked slowly into the bathroom. I just hate Monday's, not that I like the weekends so much better. I mean, I REALLY disliked this weekend. Saturday was terrible, because of drama, and Sunday was the most boring Sunday EVER. I didn't have ANYTHING to do, so I literally stared at my wall the whole day! And when the night came, I stared at the stars. So, what a weekend…

I ran down the stairs and dropped breakfast; since I'm not that hungry right now, and started on my way to school. I have a feeling that this is NOT going to be a good day… like, Dawn is mad at me, but I don't care though, Noah is probably going to gather a bookworm gang and take me and Courtney is now my "friend", so she will probably try to hang out with me. What a mess I have made…

I was about to round a corner when I saw someone wave…to me? It was a girl, wait, please don't tell me it's Dawn, because that's going to be awkward! I tried to look away and pretend that I didn't saw her, but before I could, she was standing in front of me. Courtney.

"Hi Scott" she said as she looked at me with a small smile.

"Hi…" I mumbled back. She just smiled at me, like a weirdo, while I tried to not make eye contact with her. What does she want from ME? I mean, after that little conversation we had two days ago, she called me three times on Sunday and asked if I wanted to hang out! But of course I said no, like I want to hang out with her!? She can't think we're best friends after a little conversation that lasted for under 5 minutes!? Ugh…WHY did I talk to her again!?

"So…walk together?" she asked. I was about to say no, but my head gave her automatically a small nod. She smiled and started to walk by my side. WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME?

…

The walk with Courtney to school went fast. She just asked me why I turned her down on Sunday, but as usual; I just came up with a lie. And this time, I told her that I was going to watch a football match with Pappy. She believed me and asked if I was free this Saturday, and I said maybe, but I should have said no or something, so I don't need to deal with her…

I was now sitting in the back row in my English class. I think English's one of the subjects that I get good, or not SO bad, grades on, so I kind of like it. But that was until my eyes widened when I say who came in through the door. DAWN. Does she has English with me!? No, no, no! Don't tell me she is walking in my direction!

"Hi Scott" Crap.

"Hi" I mumbled back in a mad tone. She didn't smile at me as usual and she was still standing in front of me with her books in her hands.

"Can I sit next to you?" she asked with her usual soft voice. I just nodded and looked out of the window, while she sat down.

"Scott…I know you're mad at me and-"

"I'm not mad" I snapped as I turned my attention over to her. She just stared at me.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled and looked down. When I saw her sad face, I suddenly felt a bit guilty? I actually felt a little bit bad for her…like I cared, again? Something's definitely wrong with me!

"Do- don't be…" I said as I saw out of the window again. I don't like this feeling, I HATE it! "I'm the one who should say sorry, so sorry" WHY am I so soft? But before I could think more about it, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Scott, I know that you don't like to apologize." Dawn said with a softer voice than usual. "And by the way, I turned Noah down" she said with a lower voice. I turned quickly turned my head around and saw her innocent face. WHAT did she just tell me?

"Why? I thought you were going to say yes, you know, to get to know each other!?" I almost screamed with a shocked voice. She looked down at her hands.

"Well, after our little fight that day, I went home and was about to dial Noah's number when I started to think about everything you said and how dark your aura was. So I decided to call him and say no and that I'm sorry" she told me, still not making eye contact with me. Now I'm confused, because, I feel, a bit, happy? I REALLY need to visit the doctor soon…

…

Dawn and I didn't really talk after that, not only because the class started, but also because I didn't really know what to say. I'm still confused and a bit shocked. Did she turn him down because of me? And why am I so happy? And what about No-

"Hi Scott!" Crap, it's Courtney.

"Hi…" I mumbled back, as I tried to just walk away. But my luck just disappeared, cause Courtney is now walking next to me. Great.

"So, are you going to the cafeteria?" She asked me with her stupid smile. Can she just PLEASE stop smiling? And WHY is she everywhere I go now? It's so annoying!

"Maybe" I simply answered; I really don't want to eat lunch with HER! And especially not now!

"Hi Scott! Ready for lunch?" Sam shouted as he ran over to me. "Oh, hey Courtney! Wanna eat with us?" he asked Courtney as he waved to his girlfriend.

"Of course!"

Damn.

**A/N Now the drama starts! Hehe, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! C: And I'm sorry if I don't update so often, I have a lot of homework:/ But I promise to finish this story! Please Review and I'll see you next time!:) Bye x**


	7. Awkward Lunch

**A/N I just want to say that I'm SO SO SO EXTREMELY SORRY!:( I'm so ashamed of myself…sorry. I should have updated earlier, but a lot of drama has happened in my life, so I had no time to write! But now I'm back with a new chapter!:) Before that I want to thank everyone for the fantastic Reviews! Made me smile, thank you x**

Courtney, Sam and I are now sitting around the red little lunch table. Sam is eating like a wild man, Courtney is staring at me and I'm just sitting here with an awkward feeling. Just WHY did Sam invite her to eat with us!? She is so damn annoying and I regret talking to her that day. It was a big mistake and now I am getting my punishment.

"So…how are you Courtney?" Sam mumbled awkward with his mouth full of food.

"Ok, I guess. I think I'm 100% over the breakup now." She answered him with a smile. Sam just looked at her like she just got killed right in front of his eyes.

"You really are? I saw you cry yesterday! And when I asked you what it was you just ignored me!" Sam said as he swallowed the rest of his sandwich.

"Oh! Sorry Sam, for ignoring you. But I wasn't crying because of that. Actually I got over the breakup on Friday or Saturday, I think." Courtney said like it was no big deal at all. Even I am now shocked.

"But…why did you cry?" Sam asked her with a worried look. Courtney looked down for a minute or something and looked up again.

"Sorry, can't tell-"

"Why not?" I asked annoyed. She is just trying to show off or something, I mean, girls are always like this. They tell us something, get us interested, say they can't tell the rest, we ask why, they say it's something personal, we say ok and then they cry because we "didn't care".

"Because it will make things awkward between us" she mumbled as she played with her hands.

"Make things awkward between…?" I said and looked over at Sam, who gave me the "I don't know" look.

"Between you and me. I think it will ruin our friendship" she simply said avoiding making eye contact. Ruin our friendship? WHEN did we start a friendship again!? I can't remember saying that we were friends or anything like that, ever! How can she think we are friends after a damn-

"Hello everyone!" a soft voice suddenly said behind me.

"Oh, hi Dawn!" Sam shouted and smiled to the blonde girl. I looked behind me and saw a smiling Dawn.

"Can I sit with you guys?" she asked me with her usual brightness. I nodded slowly and looked over at Courtney. She just stared at Dawn with a questioning face. I don't think she knows that we are friends.

"Well, I need a chair" Dawn mumbled as she looked around for an available one.

"I'm done eating and I'm going to find Dakota now, so here, take mine" Sam said as he got up from his chair.

"Thank you Sam, and goodbye" Dawn smiled as she waved goodbye to him. She sat down and looked at Courtney and me with a smile. Looks like she's in a good mood today…

"Do you often sit together?" Courtney asked, this time, not so kind.

"Yes, I think. Scott and Sam are my friends" Dawn answered with her soft voice and still with a smile. She hasn't stopped smiling since she got her…

"Oh I see…" Courtney mumbled and looked down. Dawn just nodded and looked over at me, still smiling…ok, now I'm curious.

"Why are you smiling so much?" I asked her as I saw her lips smile even more.

"Actually, I don't know! I'm just so happy today" she giggled. Something must have happened, and Noah better not be a part of it. I don't know why, but seeing her smile like that for no reason makes me a bit worried. Maybe…she has a crush on someone? No, no, no. That can't be true. But if it is, I don't care, it's her problem not mine. Seriously! I don't care!

"Courtney, are you ok?" Dawn suddenly asked worried.

"Yeah…" Courtney said with a questioning voice. "And why are you asking?"

"Your aura was so bright for just some minutes ago, but now it's so dark" Dawn answered her, still worried.

"What? Aura?" Courtney snapped, "Are you crazy or something? The hell is an aura?"

"No, I'm sorry, please calm down" Dawn apologized, probably a bit hurt too. But who can blame her? I mean, this aura thing seems to be very important to her. But who can blame Courtney either? I think it's weird too…

"Whatever…" Courtney mumbled and looked at the table Duncan and Gwen were sitting on.

…

"Ready to go?" Sam asked me as he waved goodbye to Dakota.

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled back and started on my way home. After the little argument between Dawn and Courtney, things got pretty awkward. We just sat there, in silence. Until I said I had to go, then Courtney suddenly had to too. I don't know what's up with her, but she is weird. Not as weird and creepy as Dawn, just weird.

"What happened after I left?" Sam suddenly asked out of the blue.

I shrugged, "Nothing special"

"Ok…" Sam mumbled back.

We walked in silence for a while. Not an awkward one, just a silence when the persons are in deep thoughts or something like that.

"Well, see you tomorrow" I said as I started to walk away from Sam

"Wait, Scott!" Sam shouted after me. I turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Do you have plans on Saturday?" Sam asked me.

"No" I simply answered.

"Do you want to hang out with me, Dakota and Dawn? We're going to the cinema" he asked.

**A/N I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't have so much time writing it, but I don't think it will take so long before I can write the next c: Thank you all so much again for the Reviews! That makes me want to write more! Until next time, goodbye x**


End file.
